


The Nature of Wolves

by jinx345



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sansa Stark Doesn't Marry Ramsay Bolton, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa Stark, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, other characters to be added - Freeform, season 6 retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx345/pseuds/jinx345
Summary: Cradled in the mouths of beasts, the little dove sang the tune of their songs. Beaten, and bloody as they tore her wings leaving her to die in the gilded cage of their teeth.Yet, they mistook her silence for compliance. The she-wolf was awake, and now she would rise.Winter was no longer coming, it was here.————————————-A season six retelling of blood and family and the nature of wolves.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The Nature of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first game of thrones piece, so it’s going to be slow in the beginning. Warning this is a season six retelling where things happen a little differently. Sansa never married Ramsay, and escaped before they could. Some elements from the book and tv show will be mixed in together.

Copper locks burnt against the world of grey and white. Flowing like an amber sea, in the winter winds. Yet, it was cerulean-blue eyes that pierced the raven haired man into place. 

She could feel the questions swimming in the silver orbs that studied her as she dismounted. Pushing away strands behind her ears, she tried to run hands down the crinkled material of her stained and bloody dress. 

She winced noticing the crust of dried blood, and bruises decorating pale skin. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. 

Would he understand the consequences of freedom? Would he judge her bloody palms, and the lack of guilt she felt for them? 

Absorbed in her chaotic thoughts she didn’t notice gloved hands taking hers into them. Peeking from red lashes, she noticed him unfolding curled hands, smoothing them out until they relaxed against his. 

“I didn’t expect to make it here.” Her voice shook with nervous, blue eyes finally rising to meet his now. 

He shook his head softly, eyes glowing with warmth, and love. “I suppose you’ve had quite the journey.” 

Tears threatened to spill out now, here he was a brother she never knew, yet the only one who remained to her. A tether to the past and she wished to drown in its familiarity. She must have startled him as she jumped into his arms, flinging hers around his neck and nuzzling her nose into it. He caught their balance, arms rising to crush her against him now. 

Two wolves now reunited against the dreary winter morning. 

————————————-

Satin her brothers steward was appointed to show brienne and podrick to their chambers. It was only with a reassuring smile to both of her sworn swords that allowed them to relax enough to be lead away for much needed rest. 

Jon lead her to his chambers, gloved palms resting against her back as he guided her. She took in the room noticing only a bed, table, cabinet, and a few chairs decorated his room. 

She turned noticing him studying her, before his eyes flicked away his hand flexing against the pummel of his sword. A nervous habit he formed in their childhood, whenever her mother’s gaze fell on him in judgement. 

She wondered if her spitting image to her mother awoke bitter memories for him. She didn’t want to be an awful after taste in his mouth, nor the discomfort that lined his shoulder blades. 

“I’m sorry I’m not the sibling you wanted.” She said softly, teeth sinking into chapped lips. Earning his brows to rise in question. “I mean, it would probably be easier, if I was someone else.” 

“Don’t.” He said voice hard, the discomfort melting away as he reached for her, hands resting on the crooks of her elbows. “I wouldn’t wish you to be anyone else.” 

Tears threatened to spill out again, she sunk nails into the leather of his shirt. Pressing closer, until her head rested on his chest. Listening to the beat of his heart, proving this wasn’t a dream, but real. 

“I dreamt of you.” She confessed, nuzzling her face deeper into his warmth, “I dreamt of you, and ghost. His howls echoing off of the mountains of the vale, his shadow covering it. Since the time I left the south, it was the only time I remembered feeling safe. Even if it was just a dream.” 

“Your safe now. No one will ever harm you again, not as long as I’m alive.” He promised, hands playing with her knotted locks, causing a flutter in her stomach. 

Looking up now, the two were close enough where their noses almost touched. It made her cling to him more, mouth forming into a tight line. 

“Promise me.” She said voice hard in its command. “Promise me, that no matter what happens you will never leave me.” 

“Not even if the gods threatened to rip me away from your side.” He said a small smile breaking out now. 

A sigh of relief came out now, her breathe fanning him. If she wasn’t so close she would have missed the reddening of his cheeks. He started to disentangle from her hold, trying to create some distance. 

If she was better she would have allowed him, but her hold grew tighter eyes narrowing at him. An odd feeling of claim befell her now. He had sworn himself to her, and by her side he would stay. 

A knock against the door sounded, earning silver eyes to flick from it to her. Hands traveled from his chest to his, holding them. She gave him a challenging glare to deny her, before he sighed calling for the person to enter. 

The oak door opened, revealing the brown eyed handsome man from earlier. 

“Satin.” He said turning to face the man, whose eyes flicked to their joined hands before he looked back his lord. 

“The guests have been shown their chambers, my lord. The men would like a word with you however, after everything they are wondering what happens now.” 

His words causing her brows to rise in question, her brothers expression growing dark. 

“They’re probably wondering if their heads will be on the block next.” He said voice devoid of the warmth that was there seconds ago. 

This time he fully moved out from her reach, nodding to his steward, “Tell them I shall be there in a few moments.” 

Nodding the man left them, turning toward his sister again he attempted to smile “Rest here for the night, I will return soon.” 

“I don’t understand, why would the men have their heads on the block? What happened?” 

His lips pressed together again, before he turned again heading for the door. Before he was fully out he said “Rest now, Sansa. When I return we shall speak.” 

He was gone before she could ask the questions dancing on her tongue. She would get the truth out of him, that he could be sure of. 

Turning back her eyes fell on the comfortable looking bed. Sliding off the furred cape given to her, she laid it across the chair. Weaving fingers down the bottoms of her dress, she allowed the material to pool around her feet, kicking it towards the chair. Slippers came next, before bare feet padded over to the bed. 

Peeling back the furs, she crawled into them before snuggling down into their warmth. She could smell pine and smoke scents on them, they smelled of Jon, of home. 

Before she knew it, her eyes dropped heavily submerging her into darkness. 

————————————-

“.......the letter came from him. The bastard who took your home?” A gruff voice carried in her world of blackness. 

She could hear the creaking of a chair, and an aggravated sigh in the silence. 

“He has killed his father, and now calls himself the lord of Winterfell. He wants me too kneel to him, and .....” the voice drifted before carrying on in more of a whisper now “He wants her.” 

“Your woman?” The voice asked 

“She’s not my woman, she’s my sister.” She made out Jon’s voice now, frustration coating his tone. “He says they are to be married, and her staying here is breaching the contract agreed between the vale and the north.” 

“.......if she’s come this far, I doubt she wishes to marry that little prick.” 

She felt her stomach turn at their words. Ramsay had sent for her then. She felt the bile rise now, at the horror that awaited her if they sent her back to him. 

He might not have physically touched her, but the weight of his lustful eyes still made her skin crawl. She would die before going back to him, back to the monsters who murdered her brother and mother. 

“I won’t let him touch her.” Jon said voice full of venom. 

She allowed a small breathe of relief to escape her. Before the next sentence made her blood freeze. 

“He has Rickon, and unless we summit to him he will kill him.” 

She sat upright now, blue eyes wide and wild. The movement caused both men huddled against the hearth to turn towards her. If her veins didn’t burn with rage, she would have conducted decorum at pulling the furs closer to cover the state of her undress. Yet, all lessons of propriety left her as she pushed the furs off of her, bare feet crossing towards them. 

Quickly she snatched the letter from her brothers grasp. Reading the curved red letters, each calling for their surrender and for her to be returned with the threat of rape and the killing of their youngest sibling hanging over their heads. Her grip shook now, at the words eyes misting over in frustrated tears. 

Freckled fingers began to tear the parchment up, ripping away the hurt and pain that rose with it. Each piece flung into the dancing flames, until it all burned away. 

Drinking in heavy gulps of air she placed palms on the table to steady her balance. Beside her she could feel the warm touch of her brother resting on her shoulder. Pressing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on just the warmth for a moment. To center herself again, before her mind finally could digest the situation they found themselves in. 

Another monster, another member of her family in their vicious grip. Another death because of her actions. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t lose another person. 

“A monster has taken our home, and our brother.” She said, turning towards them now, their gazes locked on. 

Taking her brothers hand, she squeezed it hoping he would understand her next words. “We have to fight, to take them both back.” 

Her brothers eyes widened a fraction before he stepped away from her. Her hand still outstretched in the air, she could feel the burn of his retreat. 

“We have no armies, no men who would fight for us. We cannot fight against him.” He said hands clenching at his side, looking into the fire away from her. 

“The north is not safe, not for our people, nor those who seek refuge in it. Not as long as he is alive.” She seethed out now, trying to make him see reason. 

“You think he would allow you to remain here, as lord commander? Ramsay will slaughter Rickon, and any son, bastard or not of Eddard Stark. He will lay waste to the north until only those who fear him remain.” 

“What would you have me do?” He shouted back now. Stepping into her space, wolves circling each other, waiting to see who backed down first. 

“Raise the banners, make them pledge loyalty to the son our father raised. Be the man I know you can. If you don’t, I’ll do it myself.” She said, striking the parts she knew would break his resolve. 

The anger dissipated from his body the instant her words struck. He couldn’t deny the blood of their family, nor his duty to it. She knew deep down the pull of it was too strong to ignore. 

“She’s right, little crow.” The unruly red headed said breaking the tension of the siblings. “You must fight.” 

Jon scrubbed hands down his face, up into his curls. Before letting out a sigh, facing the both of them now. Eyes flicking to each of their determined eyes, and baited breathe for his next words. 

“We will summon the houses, gather support where we can. And then....” his eyes falling on her now. 

“And then we will fight, to get both our brother and home back.”


End file.
